Rock N Roll
(DLC) (DLC) |artist= |year=2013 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=Easy |nogm=4 |mc='JDU 2017' 1A: 1B: Black 2A: Sky Blue 2B: Teal Blue |pc= |gc= Razzmatazz (Arrows) |lc= |pictos= 145 |audio= |nowc = RockNRollDLC |dlc = February 11, 2014 (2014) January 20, 2015 (2015)|kcal = 11.6|dura = 3:29}} "Rock N Roll" by is featured as a downloadable track on and . It is also available on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a teenage girl with light blue hair shaved on the side. She wears a gray crop top, a spiky leather collar with rivets, ripped medium wash skinny jeans, a red flannel tied up around her waist, and a pair of black leather boots. Background The background resembles a sheet of paper that constantly changes color. It shows many drawings relating to high school, such as a cheerleader, a rugby player, a boy in a graduation gown, many books, skulls, and clocks. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Hit your right arm down twice, as if strumming an air guitar. Gold Move 4: Drop your left arm, and raise your right arm up. This is the final move of the routine. rocknrolldlc gm1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 rocknrolldlc gm2.png|Gold Move 4 Rocknrolldlc gm1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game Rocknrolldlc gm2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia *''Rock N Roll'' is the second song by Avril Lavigne in the series. *“Bulls**t”, “motherf**king” (replaced with “motherfrickin’”), and “middle” (from “middle finger”) are censored. *The pictogram color appears to be reversed, as the arrows are pink (similar to the jacket of the dancer’s waist) while the glove is black and the pictogram is black like the glove. *In and 2015, there is an error in one of the lyrics. The line is misinterpreted as "I'm never gonna to cover that tattoo," with an extra "to". This was fixed in Just Dance Now. *The menu assets show the coach with a pink glow instead of a thick, white outline. *Prior to Just Dance 2015, on motion-controlled versions such as the Wii U or PlayStation 3, there would be two counted moves close together whenever the dancer swings her arms downward. Whenever these moves were enacted, the two scoring results will always be the exact same, such as both of them being a GOOD or an X. *A pictogram of the routine is ironically named "imdumb_i".http://prntscr.com/guw3xt *The album coach for the classic version was not edited for remove the white fade on unlike most of the songs. Gallery Game Files rocknrolldlc2014.jpg|''Rock N Roll'' RockAndRoll cover albumcoach 2015.png| and 2015 album coach rocknrolldlc cover@2x.jpg| cover rocknrolldlc cover albumbkg.png| album bkg rocknroll2014avatar.png|Avatar on Rock n roll avatar.png|Avatar on /''Now'' 200355.png|Golden avatar 300355.png|Diamond avatar Rocknrolldlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots rocknrollopener.png|''Rock N Roll'' on the menu rocknrollmenu .png| routine selection menu rocknrolldlc menu.png|''Rock N Roll'' on the menu (2017) rocknrolldlc load.png| loading screen (2017) rocknrolldlc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Rocknrolldlc jd2018 menu.png|''Rock N Roll'' on the menu (2018) rocknroll jd2018 menuhalloween.png|''Rock N Roll'' on the menu (2018, Halloween theme) Promotional Images Rocknrolldlc promo coach.png|Promotional coach rocknrolldlc gameplay 2.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 1 rocknrolldlc gameplay 3.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 2 Videos Official Music Video Avril Lavigne - Rock N Roll Teasers Rock N Roll - Gameplay Teaser (US) Rock N Roll - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Rock N Roll - Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 2015 - Rock N Roll Just Dance Now - Rock n Roll 5* Just Dance Unlimited - Rock N Roll Rock N Roll - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 - Rock N Roll Rock n Roll - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation it:Rock n Roll Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Avril Lavigne Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:DLCs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Clean versions